newton
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: —Katsuki, por favor. Estás aplastando mi corazón. Aparta —coño.


Disclaimer: Bnha pertenece a Hori.

Advertencias: posible OoC.

Acabo de encontrar esto y me di cuenta de que estaba acabado. Y mi deber con la ship no me permite abandonarlo y que se llene de polvo. Dios nos salve de eso, fics empolvados(?).

* * *

newton

[ ... ]

* * *

Uraraka sintió el corazón salirsele por las orejas. Quizás todavía no estaba en ello, pero era algo inevitable a esas alturas. El corazón seguía latiéndole con rapidez, o tal vez con un poco de pesadez.

— _Es el amor._

No, que tontería, que era Bakugou que le estaba provocando una asfixia tremenda después de decidir echarse encima.

—Bakugou. Bakugou —respira como puedas—. Katsuki — _joder_.

Dios que mala idea la de Katsuki. Quizás mucho problema no hubiera sido si ella estuviera tirada en una cama. Pero estaba tirada en el sillón —a saber qué ocurría con su vida por hoy—, simplemente más incómodo, más pequeño, más angosto — _mi codo duele maldita sea_.

A decir verdad normalmente no le molesta que lo haga —Katsuki tiende a tirarse sobre ella y caer como peso muerto a dormitar porque sí, porque de pronto empezó a hacerlo y ella nunca se quejó. Cuando era en una cama—, pero ese día en especial no tiene ganas de sentir el amor de Bakugou por los poros cuando lo hace y ni pasarle la mano por el cabello podría distraerla.

—Katsuki, por favor. Estás aplastando mi _corazón_. Aparta — _coño_.

Es un día de mierda, en esos que jamás quieres hacer algo, incluso darte el trabajo de ir al baño.

Ochako quería ser una plasta.

Al menos por la tarde.

—Katsuki, no respires en mi cuello.

—Hm.

A él claro le daba igual ponerla en esa situación mientras dormía porque simplemente estaba disfrutando de la mera presencia de su novia. Y ella normalmente disfrutaba de su simple presencia y la extraña comodidad de tener el abdomen caliente de Katsuki sobre el suyo. Pero hoy claro que le importaba porque estaban en el jodido sofá y porque él estaba respirando en su jodido cuello.

Claro.

Claro que sí.

Que no era de madera. O cartón. O _algo_ - _loquefuese_ sin líbido.

Como él en ese momento.

— _Maldito desgraciado._

Con un poco de esfuerzo siempre podía hacer que se volteara, para que dejara de aplastarla y poder ir al baño —ahora sí, el baño sonaba bastante bien. Pero resultaba un poco complicado mover un cuerpo como ese. Fibra y espalda ancha. Ella tenía rollitos que Katsuki jamás había tenido que soportar.

Y pesaba como el infierno si lo movía. Si que sí. Al menos a Ochako la consolaba que nunca iba a alcanzar ese peso, aunque sonaba bien para lanzarse sobre Katsuki y que esta vez fuera él quien sufriera por ello.

Lamentablemente resultaba ser una tontería. Ni porque pesara lo de un satellite a Katsuki le iba a importar una mierda.

—Voy a mandar a flotar tu culo como no despiertes.

Ese era el ciclo.

 _Mencionar al culpable._

 _Apelar a la consideración._

 _Buscar la neutralidad en el asunto._

 _Maldecirlo mentalmente_.

Y finalmente.

 _Amenazarlo_.

Aunque esas tontas amenazas no llegaran a ningún lado en realidad. Nunca. Jamás. Aunque quizás considerara _de verdad_ hacerlo flotar hasta Júpiter.

Con un poco de esfuerzo —y quizás con una pizquita de quirk— logró cambiar de lugares. Esta vez él estaba de costado justo a su lado, y ella a punto de caerse. Hubiera sido incluso mejor, pero Katsuki enrolló su brazo en su cintura — _¡Estás despierto, me tomabas el pelo!_ —, evitando que cayera y probablemente se golpeara con la mesita de centro.

—¡Katsuki! —jadeó, una caida era una caida, aunque de su lugar al suelo sólo habían unos veinte centímetros, incluso menos.

—Te remueves como un gusano y molestas como una puta abeja. _Basta_.

Un suspiro profundo removió su cabellos ligeramente, justo ahí donde la nariz de Katsuki quedaba.

—¿Qué podrías esperar? Te has echado encima sin siquiera tomar en cuenta el reducido espacio que hay aquí y en lo malditamente incómodo que podía llegar a-.

Bakugou optó por acomodar su brazo tras su cabeza y besarla, con la mano contraria pegada a su mejilla. Abrió su boca y acarició su lengua tan dedicadamente que Ochako no pudo evitar tomar algo de color. Cuando acabó él simplemente la abrazó contra su pecho, acomodándose un poco en el sofá.

—Ese es el precio por no dejarme dormir —masculló, provocando que ella hundiera su rostro en su cuello, sintiendo su corazón impaciente por salir y quedarse pegado al de Katsuki por todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
